This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of grapevine, Vitis vinifera cv. xe2x80x98Sugranineteen.xe2x80x99 The new variety was first hybridized by David W. Cain in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., the variety being originated by controlled hybridization and subsequent ovule culture of normally abortive seeds. The new variety is characterized by producing crisp, juicy, large, elliptical berries that attain a naturally red color even in deep shade. The berries ripen late and do not require exogenous gibberellic acid application to obtain acceptable commercial size.
The seed parent of the new xe2x80x98Sugranineteenxe2x80x99 variety is the xe2x80x98Sun World Seedling 89345-090-144xe2x80x99 and the pollen parent is the xe2x80x98Sun World Seedling 89361-091-364xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Sugranineteenxe2x80x99 resembles xe2x80x9889345-090-144xe2x80x99 in color, shape, and firmness. It differs from xe2x80x9889345-090-144xe2x80x99 by having larger berries, and containing smaller seed traces. xe2x80x98Sugranineteenxe2x80x99 resembles xe2x80x9889361-091-364xe2x80x99 in color, and differs from xe2x80x9889361-091-364xe2x80x99 by having larger berries that are ovate rather than spherical. The parent varieties were first crossed in May, 1993, with the date of first flowering being May, 1996. The new xe2x80x98Sugranineteenxe2x80x99 variety was first asexually propagated by David W. Cain in December, 1996 near Wasco, Kern County, Calif., using hardwood cuttings.
The new grapevine variety cv. xe2x80x98Sugranineteenxe2x80x99 is distinguished from other commonly grown red seedless grapes such as the xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Crimsonxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Flame Seedlessxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and xe2x80x98Ralli Seedlessxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,865) by possessing late ripening elliptical berries that are naturally red. The new grapevine variety cv. xe2x80x98Sugranineteenxe2x80x99 most nearly resembles the xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99 variety. It is distinguished from the xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99 variety by producing soft, abortive, vestigial seed traces as opposed to the hard, fully developed seeds found in the xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99 variety. xe2x80x98Sugranineteenxe2x80x99 also ripens approximately one month earlier than the xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99 variety.
The new xe2x80x98Sugranineteenxe2x80x99 variety resembles the xe2x80x98Crimsonxe2x80x99 (unpatented) grapevine variety but differs from xe2x80x98Crimsonxe2x80x99 by producing larger and softer berries which are more nearly oval in shape. Moreover, xe2x80x98Sugranineteenxe2x80x99 berries develop a commercially acceptable red color under deep shade conditions as compared to the xe2x80x98Crimsonxe2x80x99 variety which colors with difficulty.
xe2x80x98Sugranineteenxe2x80x99 variety produces more elliptical berries as compared to the oval berries produced by xe2x80x98Ralli Seedlessxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Sugranineteenxe2x80x99 has the ability to ripen approximately 7 weeks later than xe2x80x98Ralli Seedlessxe2x80x99. It also differs from xe2x80x98Ralli Seedlessxe2x80x99 in that the berries have a higher sugar level, and can obtain a dark red color under warm conditions.
The new xe2x80x98Sugranineteenxe2x80x99 variety is distinguished from the xe2x80x98Flame Seedlessxe2x80x99 variety by having larger, more elliptical berries as compared to the rounder berries of the xe2x80x98Flame Seedlessxe2x80x99 variety. It is also distinguished from the xe2x80x98Flame Seedlessxe2x80x99 variety in that it ripens approximately eight weeks later.
The new xe2x80x98Sugranineteenxe2x80x99 variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.